meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Genius One
Plot The episode begins when Lucius Zarve breaks the news that Amethyst, Kat, Benny & Ruby, Four Kids pass the aptitude test with perfect grades. Since this had never happened before, Lucius informs The Diamond & Grimson that Amethyst, Kat, Benny & Ruby have been sent to a government institute for geniuses to experience their brains. Clearly, the whole family is very upset about this, especially Opal, who claims that the entire operation appears to be a form of quarantine. Lucius is intrigued by her perception and wonders if there is another genius in the room, what scares Opal into acting like a fool. Getrude is outraged by this and asks Lucius about the ethics of alienating his two beloved children from his family, but Lucius claims that four children are only registered as "hungry and poor orphans", and bluntly states that they will never be returned to watch. Gumball vows to be accepted into the institute as well, which causes everyone else in the room to laugh mockingly. Gumball leaves Principal Brown's office and goes to the School Library to try and study. Meanwhile, Richard and Nicole are outside of the school crying over Darwin, when Rocky comes up to them, carrying a suitcase. They ask what the suitcase is for and Rocky explains that he is having rent problems and doesn't want to stay with his parents. He asks Nicole and Richard if he can stay at their house for a while, which they allow, but on one condition. Back at the library, Gumball runs into Colin and Felix, who inspire him to inflate his head. After accidentally spitting all over them, he meets Bobert who is surfing the internet. He encourages Gumball to try using "the largest source of information in the world", which Gumball attempts but is unable to open up the browser without Bobert's assistance. After he finally clicks the icon, the sheer magnitude and size of the internet causes his memory to overload; meaning he had to be rebooted by Bobert. Still trying to make himself smart, Gumball looks around the library and sees Teri, Leslie, and two books, reading books. Gumball finally realizes what he has been needing to do this whole time, watch a book. He finds a book, and sits in between Carmen and Carrie, who are both studiously reading. Gumball attempts to watch his book but needs to ask Carmen for help. She is annoyed by him not knowing that he is supposed to read books, and leaves after explaining this. Meanwhile, at the house, Rocky is dressed up with fins, green pants and shoes (like Darwin), and Nicole and Richard attend to his every whim. As Rocky wonders why he is wearing the clothes they gave him, Nicole creepily tells him to call them mom and dad. As Gumball struggles to read, Gumball's Brain literally decides that it has had enough and leaves through his ear. Gumball pleads his brain not to go, as he cannot possibly pass the test without it. His brain tells him that it is stupid, after which Gumball decides to train him. This kicks off a training montage with Gumball's brain training itself physically until it becomes strong. Gumball and his brain confronts Brown to take the test, but the brain knocks out Principal Brown with a lamp. Later, at the house, when all hope seems lost, a guilt-stricken Anais reveals that she filled out Darwin's aptitude test. Some Clipboard Men come to return Darwin after they found out Darwin was not the one who had filled out the aptitude test and demand they give them the real genius. To protect Anais, Gumball's brain says that Rocky filled out the test, and they take him away. At the very end of the episode, Rocky is seen being begged to solve an equation, but refuses to do so until he gets everything he wants. Category:Episodes